Five Nights at Warriors
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar all get the same sign from StarClan. They go to a different realm. Bluestar is leading Firestar, who is meant to lead the quest with the Three. They then realize that there are animatronics set on killing twolegs, and must help the twolegs. The animatronics have a different side to the story, though, and want revenge for their murder...


Firestar glanced at the other cats behind him, following him, their leader. Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Ivypool, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Birchfall, Cinderheart, Foxleap, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Hollyleaf, Briarlight (whose back had somehow healed fully so she could walk), Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Sorreltail - with her kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw - Ferncloud, Daisy, Poppyfrost - with her kits, Cherrypaw and Molepaw -, Mousefur (whom had become a little younger and now a warrior instead of an elder by StarClan, along with Purdy) and Purdy. Mousefur and Purdy used to be elders, but StarClan said there was such a long journey going on for them, they would need all kits to be apprentices and all elders to be warriors, so StarClan made Lilykit and Seedkit six moons old and turned them into apprentices and made Mousefur and Purdy younger and warriors again. StarClan had also said to meet the other clans at the meeting place, with all of his clan, and then they would tell what was going on.

"Firestar! When will we be there?" Molepaw called from beside Poppyfrost and Berrynose.

"Hush, dear, we'll be there when we're there!" Poppyfrost told her kit, swiping a few licks on his ears to clean him, then moving to clean Cherrykit.

Dovewing's ears twitched. Firestar noticed this and decided to ask her what she heard. Firestar slowed his pace, meeting up with Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw looked confused.

"Brambleclaw, you take the lead. I need to check something with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing." Firestar told his deputy.

Brambleclaw nodded, turning to look at the clan. Firestar slowed even more, meeting up with Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf looked at the ground at some fallen leaves. Tears filled her eyes.

"Fallen Leaves…. Why didn't you come with me?" Hollyleaf croaked.

Firestar cocked his head. Lionblaze and Jayfeather shot him glares as he opened his mouth to ask who Fallen Leaves was. _Not now. We'll talk about it later!_ Their glares seemed to be saying. Firestar shut his mouth.

"Dovewing, what do you hear?" Firestar asked instead of asking who Fallen Leaves was.

Dovewing winced. "Lots of stuff. What would you like me to point out? The fact that we're almost there and you should watch your step?" Dovewing asked.

"What?" Firestar barely had time to ask that before he fell on a stone. "Ofph!"

Dovewing let out a _morrow_ of laughter, while Jayfeather and Lionblaze struggled to keep theirs in. Hollyleaf was still crying a little bit.

Firestar couldn't take it. "Hollyleaf, who was Fallen Leaves?" Firestar smacked his tail across his mouth as soon as he said that. "I'm so sorry…."

"No, you need to know. Do you know how I survived in the tunnels? Found food? Learned how to fight in the tunnels? Learned the tunnels themselves?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Is it because of Fallen Leaves?" Firestar asked.

Hollyleaf's ear twitched. "Y-yes. He found me a-and took care o-of me. I-I didn't want to leave him, b-but he told me that h-he couldn't leave the tunnels, a-and so I had to leave without him." Hollyleaf started to cry.

Suddenly, an orange pelt brushed past Firestar and looked down at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf looked up, then let out a cry of happiness.

"Hollyleaf, I'll never leave you." the cat said, brushing his muzzle against hers.

"Fallen Leaves!" Hollyleaf cried.

Then, a hairless, bulging-eyed cat came forward. Jayfeather ran to meet him. Fallen Leaves stared at the cat.

"R-rock?" Fallen Leaves asked.

"Rock, is that you?" Jayfeather asked.

The cat nodded. Fallen Leaves dipped his head, and Jayfeather looked into Rock's eyes.

"Fallen Leaves." Rock rasped. "You left the tunnels."

"Yes. I had to meet Hollyleaf." Fallen Leaves said.

"You made it out." Rock said.

"You do know what that means, right, Fallen Leaves?" Jayfeather asked as the rest of the clan brushed past them, staring at fallen Leaves and Rock in wonder.

Fallen Leaves looked puzzled. "N-no. What does it mean?"

"You're a Sharpclaw now, Fallen Leaves. You made it out of the tunnels alive!" Rock said.

"We best be going to meet the other clans. Look, the rest of Thunderclan is ahead of us." Firestar said.

"Rock, would you join ThunderClan and live with us please?" Jayfeather cried out.

"Fallen Leaves, please come with us!" Hollyleaf said.

Rock and Fallen Leaves thought for a moment, then nodded. "Fine. We'll stay with you for our lives." Rock said.

"Thanks you, Rock, Fallen Leaves!" Jayfeather and hollyleaf exclaimed.

The seven cats ran to the rest of ThunderClan. The other cats of Thunderclan looked puzzled.

"Who are they?" a voice shouted from the clan.

"These are Rock and Fallen Leaves!" Firestar yowled. "They came from long ago! They used to live by the lake! They wish to join Thunderclan and I allow it!"

"Rock! Fallen Leaves! Rock! Fallen Leaves!" the clan yowled.

ThunderClan ran and joined the rest of the cats on the island. RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan were waiting. Mistystar jumped down from the Great Oak, coming face-to-face with Firestar. Her tail twitched. Onestar stared down at Firestar, not moving or talking. Blackstar growled a small growl.

"What took you so long, Firestar?" Blackstar growled.

"We met two cats and they are part of ThunderClan. I will announce their names later." Firestar said, his tail swishing. He jumped onto the Great Oak, Mistystar following him. "Onestar, shall you start?"

Onestar stepped forward. "I shall. We have been doing well. StarClan visited us, saying there was a great journey ahead. They said we would need two medicine cats if we are to survive well. So, Kestrelflight has taken on an apprentice. Her name is Herbpaw. StarClan also made our elders, Webfoot and Tornear, warriors once again!" Onestar said, nodding at Blackstar.

"Herbpaw! Herbpaw! Herbpaw! Herbpaw!" the clans yowled.

"Thank you, Onestar. We have also been doing well. StarClan visited us, also, saying the same thing. We already have two medicine cats, so we need no more. They also made our elders, Cedarheart, Tallpoppy,Snaketail, and Whitewater, warriors once again!" Blackstar yowled. "You may go, Mistystar."

Mistystar bowed her head. "Thank you, Blackstar. Like the other clans, we are well, and had StarClan visit us. We, too, already have two medicine cats. They have also made our elders, Dapplenose and Pouncetail, warriors once again." Mistystar said, nodding at Firestar.

"We have been doing well, getting the same visit. We decided to let Leafpool be a medicine cat again! We also have two more apprentices, Seedpaw and Lilypaw! We have two new cats join us, who were here at the lake before any other cats, Rock and Fallen Leaves! Our elders, Mousefur and Purdy, are also now warriors." Firestar finished.

A light came from above. Rock was the first to look up, followed by the medicine cats, followed by the rest of the clans besides the leaders, who had to jump off the Great Oak to look up to see the starry cats coming down. Firestar gasped.

"Bluestar? Spottedleaf? Yellowfang?" Firestar asked.

"Tallstar?" Onestar asked.

"Nightstar? Runningnose?" Blackstar asked.

"Stonefur? Bluestar? Leopardstar? Mosskit? Oakheart? Perchkit? Pikepaw? Primrosepaw?" Mistystar called out.

"It is me, my kit." Bluestar said.

More cats of StarClan came down. Most of them Firestar didn't know.

"Why have you come?" Blackstar asked.

"We wish to make the journey with you." Yellowfang replied.

"How?" Onestar demanded.

"We'll become part of a Clan on the Earth instead of the sky," Tallstar pointed with his tail. "if we go through that portal."

"How you do know?" Firestar asked.

"Ashfur went through and came back, telling us." Spottedleaf said.

"Oh, okay." Firestar said.

"Why don't we all go through, all the clans?" Fallen Leaves said.

"You will. It's where our journey begins. Go through, all the clans." Yellowfang said.

"Which clan should go first?" Onestar asked. "I don't want my clan to go first!"

"Or mine!" Blackstar added while Mistystar nodded.

"We'll go first." Firestar said.

"Yes!" ThunderClan yowled.

Firestar turned around to see his clan at his said. Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Rock, Fallen Leaves, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Brambleclaw were right beside him, the rest of his clan, behind. Firestar took a deep breath, feeling Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf next to him, encouraging him.

"You can do it." Bluestar said.

"I believe in you." Yellowfang said.

"We'll be there when you go through." Spottedleaf whispered.

Firestar nodded. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped through. Opening his eyes, sunlight howled in his eyes.


End file.
